Shippings
A relationship between two characters... it's a predominate theme in several stories. PearlShipping is one of my favourites along with Snazzy, Conjunction, Puzzle and Ignition. Human/Human Main NightMovesShipping This shipping got its name because of the song. It's one of Émile and Cassidy's favourites. It is one of the most predominant shippings in all of Stanford. He has mentioned her several times, he finally got to meet her again. He cried until he vomited, that is how much he loves her. He also proposed to her. He thinks sex with her is the best sex out of anyone. They both named Stanford; Cassidy named him after her (Cass) while Émile named his first name (Stanford) - mainly to show their love to each other. SnazzyShipping This is the main shipping in the whole story. Cynthia and Lucian are married to each other and will protect each other if their lives depended on it. They don't care about what they did in their pasts, see below.. Lucian accidentally got Fantina pregnant and at first, she was a bit pissed off, but she repaid him later. Cynthia later accidentally slept with Émile [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4669093/22/SnazzyShipping Chapter 22 of SnazzyShipping], but Lucian didn't seem to care and he comforted her[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4669093/23/SnazzyShipping Chapter 23 of SnazzyShipping]. He also didn't care if she had raped Flint, because he knew that alcohol can cloud one's judgement. He said he'd also promise something: :"Hey Cynthia… I love you… you know that?" She stopped washing her hair and craned her neck towards me. "If you love me back, I'll stop putting my hands in pants." SlushShipping Flint's first true love was Candice, but she broke up with him because she had found Cynthia had accidentally raped her. She reprised her relationship with him when she started to understand it was an accident, about 6 years later. The two love making love in the green grass and ever since that, "Brown-eyed Girl" has been their love song. They also give each other chocolate. PuzzleShipping This was Roark's true first love. He first saw her as a cute little girl but didn't want to date her until she was older. He finally told her about 6 years later and they first kissed in secret, away from the others. Roark got over his fear of women and stopped throwing up after that. They also don't care if they're related, it's love that counts, not relations to one another. OvercastShipping Volkner fell in love with Winona when he first laid his prying eyes on her. She thought she was gorgeous. He confessed his love and the two marry each other a few months later. The two are inseparable and hate having to go to their gyms to battle trainers. GlaSilicisShipping Lorelei reprised her love for Byron after many years. The two divorced after his infidelity. However, she forgives him and the two marry again. According to Roark, there's a secret bunker somewhere in the museum where the two have "fun". PiscesShipping *Origin of the name: Rico and Cecilia are both Pisces. Rico wanted to fall in love with Cecilia when he first met her, briefly. However, he saw that Émile had fallen in love with her. He was the most affected by her death, since Émile tends to keep to himself. Their love was rekindled after Émile rescued her from her murderer. He let her sleep on the couch in his office because she felt scared to go home. Because he was scared of heights, she held his hand. Secondary CaldecuttShipping *Original name: PrisonShipping *My name: CaldecuttShipping This is another predominant shipping. It got its name because Stan and Émile's last name is Caldecutt. Stan proved to Émile that he is the best father anyone could have. In chapter 42, he nearly breaks down thinking about Émile dying because he almost died if Rico hadn't pushed him out of the way of a wielder's sword. In chapter 31, a similar thing happened: he was stabbed by Apollo, this is what Stan said as he was being wheeled away: :“D-dad… I wish there was a way to tell you how much I-I love you…” He deeply cares about his father. ORileyShipping This shipping got its name because of the CSI: NY theme. It is both Rico and Émile's favourite show and song. They have been best friends for about 23 years. Rico and Émile have both saved each other lives and also decided to become cops together, because Émile knew that they would separated if they had different jobs (Rico knew this, to a lesser extent). They have, all together, saved each others lives about 10 times. Rico saves Émile's life by pushing him out of the way of a sword. They haven't had a romantic relationship since Émile met Cecilia. EliteUnderShipping Though they aren't a romantic couple, they still care about each other enough to almost be a pairing. Lucian comforts Aaron whenever he is sick or depressed. He also gives him Nandrolone every once in a while for him. He also offered to look at his testes because Aaron had said one of them had shrunk. The two thought it was very awkward when he was examining him. Lucian always seems to cheer him up.All of them [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/101/Lucian_MD Chapter 101 of Lucian, MD]. ScorchShipping Same as above. The two are best friends, calling each other brothers. The two share secrets with each other, along with Lucian, too. Flint and Aaron make each other laugh occasionally. ClinkerShipping Same as the previous two. Cynthia accidentally raped him, thinking he was Volkner. Lucian forgave both of them. They are best friends, despite being related. He later finds out that Cynthia is his cousin. CoalFireShipping Roark and Flint are best friends, calling each other brothers. Flint would do anything to protect Roark. FahrenheitShipping Flint and Lucian are best friends despite the rough start at the beginning of their friendship. They deeply care about other and will do anything to protect each other. IgnitionShipping Volkner and Flint are like brothers, seen with other many times. They do almost everything together, even battling. They were shown to be rivals at first and then became best friends. NightsongShipping Only briefly mentioned in Stanford, Faulkner is a doctor. He took his wife, Karen, to the hospital so he could take care of her. It is assumed that he will do anything to protect her. Lesser knowns/brief FlamingbushShipping Flint briefly dated Gardenia but she found out his secret via Candice. LoutishShipping Even though it isn't shown, Flint cares about Maylene. Human/Pokémon LuxioShipping/StellaShipping *As a Pokemon: LuxioShipping *As a human: StellaShipping Even though it is one-sided, Émile still deeply cares about Cecilia. It was his second love, she reminded him of Cassidy. He almost killed himself because she had died of AIDS (complications, to be exact). When he found out she was a reborn, he almost broke down, but he couldn't - Maylene and Roark would have seen it. They even wondered if he was all right or not. It is unknown whether Cecilia still loves him or not. Though it is unlikely, due to meeting a Jolteon nicknamed Mac. When she was a human, it would be referred to StellaShipping because of the similarities to Mac and Stella of CSI: NY. Émile promised her that he would go back in time and let her live, because of the negligence of the doctors there [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4640529/52/Stanford Chapter 52 of Stanford]. GarchompShipping This is one of the most predominant Pokémon/Human ships in Lucian, MD. The two love each other and will do anything with each other. They are exactly like Lucian and Cynthia, except they're Pokémon (even though Chomp is a Pokemorph). They help protect each other during the Great Battle. Gabby also taught him Draco Meteor. Chomp inherited some of Lucian's characteristics and Gabby was with Cynthia for so long that she imprinted some of Cynthia's characteristics. Pokémon/Pokémon AquaJetShipping It is the relationship between Paulie and Barry. It is very brief though, it is unknown how long it lasted. Lucian figured that Paulie was a she when she winked at Barry. AquaTailShipping It is the relationship between Barry and Gabby. This ship was brief too and didn't last very long. The two pretended to kiss like how Lucian and Cynthia kissed. Gabby probably broke it off around the time Chomp was born. It is unknown if Barry is back with Paulie or not. References Category:Shipping Category:General Category:Story Shippings|*